Sand Dunes
by Pegasi51
Summary: Sequel to 'LWH'. Kagome's Dad has arrived and he isn't happy with Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship. How far will he go to ensure that the dog eared boy leaves his daughter to live her life? Rated R just to be safe, Never know what I write.
1. Dad

Sand Dunes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** This is the sequel to 'Life Without Him'. Although this story can stand alone, it will refer to details from my previous story. I will try to explain the incidences in detail and explain their occurrence to the best of my abilities but to fully understand their history, read the LWH. Thanx!

Oh and Sayo is Kagome's mum. And Amane is Kagome's dad… in this fic that is.

Now on with the story...

Chapter 1: **Dad.**

Inuyasha sighed. He loved the feel of waking up next to Kagome. She was currently snuggled next to him, her face buried in his arm and one arm draped lazily over his chest and stomach. She was so incredibly warm, he never wanted to move but the rays of the sun were already peeking through the window and Inuyasha was not one to sleep in. Dawn, for him, meant waking up.

He slowly nudged Kagome and pried her arms from his torso in an attempt to free himself, but it didn't work. She stirred and then and tightened her hold on him before dozing off again. Inuyasha squirmed, trying to free himself form her death grip. Kagome tightened her hold on him even more…wait, did he just hear her growl?

He grinned at that. It appeared that Kagome was acquiring more and more of his traits without even realizing. He suspected that her carrying his child played a role in it.

He made some shushing noises and then managed to free himself, but not before he had to put a stuffed dog in place of himself for her to hold on to. She grabbed it and held it next to her warm body, moving to occupy the vacant warm space on the bed.

He grabbed his haori and fire rat pants and put them on, blushing furiously when he remembered just why he didn't have them on in the first place. He eyed Kagome's clothes lying in the corner of the room and then picked them up, draping them on the back of her chair neatly. He didn't realize that even though he was rubbing off of Kagome, just how much she was rubbing off on him.

He sighed contentedly and then proceeded to go downstairs with a smile on his face.

He was very happy the way his life had turned out. Naraku was dead, the jewel was completed and Kagome was mated to him. Not to mention that he had finally decided the course of his life… which was still unknown to Kagome. It was a surprise for her… from him.

He was going to move to the modern era, but it was going to be difficult. This world was much more complex than he could begin to fathom… but he was willing to learn so that Kagome would be happy. She wouldn't have to leave her family and he wouldn't have to face the problem of the well closing and him never getting to see her again.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Sayo (Kagome's mother) greeted him warmly. He tilted his head slightly in greeting and then sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

Sayo had finally managed to accept him as son-in-law and was slowly coming to terms with her daughter being mated. However, there was one thing that bothered everyone in the family – Inuyasha sharing a room with Kagome. Kagome was not 'married' to him and being mated meant nothing to the humans of this era. And she could not be married since she was 17 and it was 'illegal', whatever that meant, and supposedly couldn't be married until she hits 18.

Sayo almost had a heart attack when Inuyasha had told her that she was to be a grandmother soon. Kagome's grandfather had almost purified Inuyasha.

_Not that the old man _could _purify me._ Inuyasha thought with a snort.

"My, my you're up early." Sayo exclaimed good-naturedly. Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair putting on an air of indifference.

"Keh! I always wake up at dawn."

"I see. What would you like to have for breakfast Inuyasha?"

"Ramen."

"Oh of course, how silly of me to ask."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his mate's mother's statement. "I _do _eat other foods."

"Of course you do." Inuyasha smiled at that.

"But Ramen beats everything."

Sayo laughed. A soft, airy sound that filled the room and Inuyasha noted lazily that Kagome looked a lot like her mother, but her hair was different. Sayo's were curly and brown while Kagome's were raven-black and wavy. He liked Kagome's better. But then again… he was biased.

One of Inuyasha's ears swiveled towards the doorway to the kitchen as he distinctly heard the pitter – patter of light feet. He knew it was Sota because he was the lightest in the family.

"Good…" Sota yawned loudly, "morning."

"Sota… you know you should cover your mouth when you yawn." Sota shrugged and took a seat beside Inuyasha.

"So… big bro… can you play that new game with me today?"

Inuyasha scowled. Sota beat him every time they played one of those damned games on his damned console. "Beat it kid… I'm not in the mood."

"You're just saying that 'coz you always lose." Sota smirked. Inuyasha blinked.

_That brat!_

He growled before launching himself at the ten year old who squealed and dashed out of the room with Inuyasha in hot pursuit.

"Don't break anything dears!" Sayo called out and then pouredsome hot water into a cup of instant noodles for Inuyasha and some cold milk into a bowl of cereal for Sota.

------------------x-----------------

"Bye Mama. I'll see you later today, okay?" She waved back and Inuyasha snorted. Women always acted like going 'shopping' was like traveling to the end of the world. They made huge preparations and then spent hours telling each other how late they will be and how they can reach them. He huffed, _Women!_

"Bye Inuyasha. Be good!" Sayo called out and watched Inuyasha as he bristled when he was called out to. He didn't like being treated like a kid and he certainly felt weird standing there in 'jeans' and a white 't-shirt'. His ears were covered by a black baseball cap.

"I don't do good." He said pouting. Kagome couldn't resist it; she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Inuyasha's protruding lip. Inuyasha smiled against the kiss and then reluctantly let her go.

"Be careful Kagome! Don't over exert yourself."

"I promise Mama."

"Take care of her Inuyasha."

"Keh!"

Sayo smiled as she watched her daughter drive off and then she turned back to go into her house.

-------------------x----------------------

She sighed as she cut up a few more vegetables to add to the stew that she was making when the doorbell rang. She dried her hands on a towel before hurrying to the door.

She opened the door and her breath stuck in her throat.

"Amane?" She whispered.

"Hey love! Didn't think you'd remember me." He said with a smile. Sayo took a moment to look at the man who had left her for another woman all those years ago. He still looked just the same, untouched by the ten years that she held felt every moment of.

He had dark brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. Sayo had once thought that the sparkle in those eyes was mischief and humor but had soon learned that there was more to that… much more. She could only describe his eyes as having a glint of evil in them, a sadistic streak. But he could have fooled anyone else.

"How could I forget? You left me remember?A woman can hardly forget that."

"Sayo, Sayo. Such bitterness after so many years?"

"What did you want?" Sayo said, inwardly thankful that he had arrived after Kagome and Inuyasha had left.

He gestured to the floor and her eyes reluctantly followed. There was a large black suitcase and a hefty brown bag on her doorstep.

"I need a place to stay."

"Sorry. There is no place here for you." She started closing the door when he placed his hand on the doorframe making sure that she wouldn't close it, unless she was willing to hurt him. As expected, she stopped.

"Sayo… I really need a place to stay."

"So this is why you return after so many years to your family? Because you are now homeless?"

"I love you Sayo… I never did stop."

Sayo steeled herself against his words. "You are a liar. You always were. Why would you leave me if you loved me?"

"I was out of my mind. I was young. I made a mistake." He said before suddenly grabbing her and crushing her to his chest. Sayo gasped and tried to push him off of her. "I want to come back."

"I don't trust you've changed."

"Then let me make you believe." He said against her hair and without realizing, she melted into his embrace. It had been so long since she had been hugged like this. She had truly missed him and had hidden her sadness behind a mask of happiness and cheer.

--------------------x-----------------------

"Did you _have _to buy so much stuff?" Inuyasha grumbled from beneath the bags and bags of shopping she had done.

"Stop being such a grouch Inuyasha. We're home. All you have to do is get those bags inside."

"You use me wench." He muttered before scaling the stairs in one leap and waiting for her on the top. Kagome knew this and she took her time, dawdling on the stairs… stopping at one point to admire a blade of grass that was growing on the side.

When Inuyasha's growl became very audible, she hurried up.

"We're home Mama!" Kagome called out as she entered the house. She noticed the bags on the floor of the living room and wondered whom they belonged to. Did they have a visitor?

"Finally!" Inuyasha spat out as threw the bags down and ripped the baseball cap off of his ears. He sniffed the room. It had a strange new scent in it. It smelt a bit like Kagome but at the same time completely different. For example, apples don't smell like oranges but they both smell like fruits… or something like that.

"Mama?" Kagome called out again and went into the kitchen and stopped halfway when she saw who sat on one of the chairs.

Inuyasha's ears perked when he heard a distinctly male voice and then Kagome squealed.

He went to the kitchen and saw a man who looked a lot like Kagome hugging her. Blood rushed into his vision and he unsheathed his sword immediately.

"Inuyasha!" Sayo and Kagome both admonished him. "Put that away!"

Inuyasha reluctantly sheathed the sword but did not forego his defensive stance.

"And who might this be?" The man said in a very calm voice but Inuyasha smelt the anxiousness in his scent. He didn't like this 'visitor' who was now standing with one hand draped over Kagome's shoulders.

"I am Kagome's mate." Inuyasha said proudly. That'll teach him to keep his hands off his mate.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha? He's my father. Papa… this is Inuyasha, my umm… fiancé." Kagome told him. Inuyasha relaxed slightly when he heard that this man was her father but his scent still bothered him.

The man's eyes wandered over the hanyou's face, "You are a strange young …" His eyes widened when they settled on his ears. Were those… dog-ears?

Kagome felt there was an explanation due. "Dad… you see… Inuyasha is well… uh…"

"Is it a birth defect?" Amane offered. Kagome didn't like calling his adorable ears a 'birth defect' but she believed that there was no better explanation.

"Yes…a birth defect." She said softly. Inuyasha jerked backwards when the man's hands reached up to touch his ears.

"Keep your fucking hands away from my ears!" He yelled.

"My, my, my. This man needs to learn some manners. Young man, are you not willing to marry my daughter?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to tell him just how 'married' the two of them were but the look in Kagome's eyes told him he was treading dangerous waters here. "Yes." He said gritting his teeth.

"Then it would be beneficial for your sake that you stay on my good side." He leaned against the counter and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I am not sure it is a good idea to have my daughter marry a man with … deformities."

"I'll show you deformities." Inuyasha snarled, flexing his claws and Kagome jumped in between them.

"Inuyasha… don't make me say 'it'."

"You wouldn't." He said disbelieving.

"I would and you know it. He's my father, he's only looking for my well being."

"How old are you… Inuyasha?" The man said his name in a way as if remembering it as he thought about it. Although it is common to forget someone's name… he made it sound like an insult.

"Why you…" Inuyasha trembled to slice his claws through the man who stood leaning so leisurely against the counter.

"Inuyasha is… umm… how old are you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him, realizing that she never knew his age.

"With or without the fifty years?" He questioned her.

Kagome knew that however old Inuyasha is, if she added fifty to it, it would lead to a rather unbelievable number. "Without."

Inuyasha's face scrunched up in concentration and he seemed to be counting. Amane grew more and more interested with the young boy as the meeting progressed.

"I think I am nineteen." He said at last.

"You think?" Amane retorted.

Kagome jumped in, "Inuyasha is an orphan. And yeah… no one really told him his birthdays so he…"

"I see."

Kagome decided that this was a time as good as any to bolt. She kissed her mom on the cheek and then she hugged her father again before leaving for the bedroom to change. Not to mention she was starting to feel queasy. Although she loved the notion of carrying Inuyasha's child... it had her rather sick most fo the time. She was one month into the pregnancy and the morning sickness was taking a toll on her.

_I wonder why they call it morning sickness if I can get sick anytime at all._

Inuyasha watched his mate leave with strange satisfaction. At least she wasn't near her 'father' anymore. He decided that if Kagome wasn't here, then he had no reason to stay in the same room as the man and left the kitchen. Hewalked into the living room, plopping down on one of the couches.

Amane entered the room without making a sound, but Inuyasha had smelled him coming.

"I would prefer it if you stay away from my daughter."

The golden-eyed boy turned around to regard him with indifferent eyes. "And what if I don't?"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

"If I don't find a way… I make one. Remember that, _Dad_." Inuyasha said before he turned to look for the remote.

Amane narrowed his eyes at the young man who sat on the couch pretending that he didn't exist. It was clear to him without a doubt that he didn't like this man. And he would be damned if he let his daughter get married to someone who didn't deserve her.

* * *

A/N: Just a reminder, this is a sequel. There might be things that I don't explain well enough since they happened in the previous story. read 'Life Without Him' if you are curious.

Oh and yes... REVIEW!!! Nothing makes my day as finding out what the readers think of my work! Thank you!


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Here's another installment. This chapter got written more or less by itself and I think it serves its purpose well.

Hope you like it.

Chapter 2: **Trouble in Paradise**

"My daughter is engaged to a dog-eared man?" Amane exclaimed for the hundredth time.

"Look Amane. Inuyasha is a good boy. He loves Kagome a lot. And believe me, your daughter is a lot more mature than she seems and has made this decision after knowing exactly what he is capable of and what he is like. She has taken his good with his bad and they are very happy." Sayo explained trying to make her husband see what she has finally seen after being blind for so long.

She had refused to acknowledge that Inuyasha had claimed Kagome at first. Hell, she had even opposed it. But now, she realized just how precious their relationship was. But now she faced the trouble of making Amane 'see the light' when she possibly couldn't tell him about the well and Inuyasha's demon heritage.

"But… couldn't she find someone better? Some one without dog ears?" He asked watching his wife work in the kitchen with practiced ease.

"Please let go of the ears. They are … a birth defect as Kagome told you." She wiped her hands on her apron and then shuffled past her irate husband sitting on the chair to get to the fridge.

"Look Sayo, I don't know what you take me for… but dog ears? I have never in my life ever come across a deformity as this."

"Are you a doctor?" She asked her head stuck in the fridge.

"No. But…"

"Are you a scientist?"

"No. But I am telling you…"

"Do you have any kind of knowledge about science and medicine?" She closed the fridge with one well-placed swing of her hips and then carried the delicately balanced vegetables and a number of sauces to the counter.

Amane sighed. "No."

"Then you cannot say anything about them." She pulled out a knife, swinging it as though it was her finger, admonishing her husband as though he was a little kid. This of course got him angry.

"You are not listening to me. This is unheard of. Not to mention that it is very odd that no one has taken him in and researched about him. How did he manage to get past all that?"

"It took a lot of effort I am sure. And the cap he always wears is to make sure that his ears are not exposed to public."

"Of course. If I were him, I would go through a lot of trouble to keep my ears hidden too. They are hideous."

"Amane! Don't say something like that. I happen to like his ears a lot, not to mention that Kagome possesses a strange fascination for them." She started cutting the vegetables. The rhythmic sound of her knife hitting the counter continuously started playing on Amane's nerves.

"I am going out for a bit." He said before moving out of the kitchen and leaving to go to the courtyard to get some fresh air.

Sayo sighed. Guilt had been tugging at her ever since she had let Amane back into her house and effectively into her life.

_But this is not ten years ago. This time, you are playing with your father's life. Your daughter's life. Your son's life. And a young man's life._

_Oh Inuyasha… I hope nothing goes wrong._

--------------------x------------------------

Amane stormed through the house. Who did she think she was? Talking to him as though he was a little boy. He'll show her. He was anything but a little boy. He was a man. That thing was not a man. He was not even human by his standards.

He shouldn't even be in this house. He shouldn't be engaged to his little girl. He shouldn't be… he shouldn't be alive.

He went into the living room and stopped short of opening the door. Someone was outside. He peeked through the window and looked out into the courtyard.

Inuyasha stood leaning on the Sacred Tree talking to Kagome. She suddenly leaned forward with a small smile on her face and reached up to stroke his ears.

Amane continued to watch with interest as the silver haired boy closed his eyes and nudged his ears into her hands as though encouraging her to continue with her ministrations.

He watched as she removed her hands from his ears only to cup his face and kiss him. Inuyasha's hands moved from his side only to stopbehind his little girl's head and then moved steadily downward and one rested in between her shoulder blades pushing her closer to him while the other rested comfortably on her hip.

_Disgusting._ That thing was ravaging his little girl's mouth. That bastard was in his daughter's mouth.

He rushed out of the house in a mad frenzy and did the one thing that came naturally to him. He pulled his fist back and brought it down on the dog-eared boy with all the strength he possessed. And he was a strong man. He had taken people twice his size with little trouble.

His fist connected firmly with the boy's jaw and Amane felt his knuckles throb with the impact. The boy's head snapped to the side because of the impact. This attack was enough to knock out any normal man.

But Inuyasha was hardly normal.

Rubbing his jaw, the boy turned back to his attacker and regarded him with a cold expression but his eyes were ablaze with fury.

Amane could not believe his eyes. This scrawny thing had taken his punch as though it was nothing. Not to mention just how badly his knuckles were throbbing from where they had connected with the boy's jaw. He had to be careful of this young boy. He might prove to be dangerous.

Kagome had her mouth open, her hand delicately covering it in fear and worry. She was afraid that Inuyasha would hurt her father and since Inuyasha was a lot stronger than her father, the damage could be immense. She was worried as to why would her father attack Inuyasha in the first place.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha did not attack Amane. He kept his fists strictly on his sides and just kept glaring at him.

"Why did you attack me?" He asked in a calm voice, but his blazing eyes gave away his thoughts. He was too afraid of losing control over his strength so he was keeping it in check.

"Dad? Why would you…?"

Amane snapped his attention back to the young girl on his side. He shouldn't have done that. He had to stay on the family's good side. This was all wrong.

He turned to the boy. "I apologize my boy. I just… I wasn't thinking straight… I think I am tired. I apologize again."

He said, plastering a pleasant smile on his face for show. He reached forward and gently hugged his daughter and then turned to the boy. He had to make amends for his mistake.

As he reached for the boy, he swore he heard a growl but ignored it and pulled the boy into an awkward embrace.

"I apologize again. I was not thinking straight." He pulled Inuyasha closer, tightening his arms around his torso. Then he added in a quiet voice, almost a whisper, meant for no one else but Inuyasha. "Next time I will make sure it hurts."

What he hadn't expected the smirk that waited for him when they parted. Inuyasha was grinning, his fangs glinting in the late afternoon sun.

_Fangs?_

"It's been a pleasure old man. Will look forward to our next… meeting." He said it with an arrogant half smile and then snaked an arm around Kagome, bringing her up right next to him and leading her to the house.

Amane seethed with rage and fury and watched the couple leave.

_Old man, am I?_ Within the hour he had been treated as both a young child and an old man. Things had seriously changed while he was gone. And he was going to set it right.

He was the man of the house. Everyone would listen to him. But he first has to remove the hindrance. Inuyasha threatened him. He was strong no doubt. But he didn't think he could take Inuyasha on in a physical fight and win. No. This will have to be a battle of wits.

And he was the most cunning man they had yet to meet.

------------------------------x------------------------------

"I don't know why he did that Inuyasha. He's my father. He was probably tired or something." Inuyasha just looked at her. She sighed. Even to her ears it sounded lame. Like an excuse. "I… I don't know why…"

Inuyasha reached out and shushed her. They were in her bedroom… _their_ bedroom. Inuyasha was leaning leisurely against the window while Kagome paced back and forth.

"Don't worry yourself over him, Kagome." He said while examining his claws. "I don't like that man much. I let him go because he was your father, but next time…" He left the sentence unfinished while cracking his knuckles dramatically.

"Inuyasha…" She punched his lightly on the shoulder and resumed her pacing. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and then swift as lightening, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulling her up by his chest, he dragged her onto the bed. Tucking her firmly on his lap and resting his chin on her hair, put his right hand lightly on her slightly swollen stomach.

"Inuyasha?" She asked softly, his ears turned towards her to center all his attention on her. "I was just wondering… Daddy just came today and… well…"

"You are worried about … well me. Right?"

She nodded her head weakly.

"Look. You are with me. And as long as I am alive, you don't have to worry about a thing. Got that?"

She turned her head such that she could look up at him. His eyes were wide and honest and Kagome suddenly felt like the happiest girl that could ever live. She had everything. A husband, well mate, who loved her. She was going to have a baby. Her father was back, which was part of the problem, and her family was whole now.

Eventually, everything would work out.

He tightened his arms around her, lowering his head such that his lips met with the side of her neck; placing soft butterfly kisses on the sensitive skin.

"Don't worry about a thing Kagome. Just take care of yourself and the pup. And I will take care of everything else."

"But… he doesn't know about my baby."

"So? That is hardly a problem. You can tell him tonight, at dinner."

"But…"

Inuyasha suddenly pulled away from her, turning her around so that he could look at her face.

"Why don't you want to tell him about my pup?"

"It's not that Inuyasha. He was troubled enough with the prospect of me engaged to you. And now…"

"Then tell him the truth. That you are not engaged to me, you are mated to me."

"He won't understand."

"Then make him understand." He said in a slightly louder voice.

"Don't yell at me. I am trying to figure this out."

"There is nothing to figure out. Go downstairs and tell him. If you don't then I will."

"Listen to me Inuyasha. Its not as simple as that."

"Fuck Kagome. You are making it difficult."

"I am trying to be reasonable about it."

"So what do you think we should rather do? Huh?"

"I don't know!"

"Then we do as I say."

"No we don't."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I know you, you'll probably throw it right in his face and then punch him when he gets angry or upset."

"Damn right I would."

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"Stop being such an idiot."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort when a voice came from downstairs.

"Inuyasha? Kagome? Dinner's ready."

Inuyasha shot his mate a very annoyed look and Kagome smiled back smugly. She had won this argument.

Unfortunately, it also meant that she was now responsible for breaking the news to her father.

"Coming…" She sighed and then started to get off the bed.

"It would be a lot easier for me to get off the bed if you let me go you know."

"Keh, dream on wench. I'm never letting you go."

She rolled her eyes and redoubled her efforts. "Let me go Inuyasha."

With a smirk, he pulled her up against him and then bounded down the stairs, clearing them in one leap.

"Show off!" She scolded him, smiling at his tactics and then made her way to the kitchen.

"Kagome, have you seen Sota? I haven't seen him since morning."

"I don't…"

"He went to a friend's house to play. Said he'll be back before dark. Which should be any minute now." Inuyashasaid as heentered the kitchen.

Dinner was a tense affair. Sota had called and let them know that he will be coming after an hour and so they had decided to start without him.

Inuyasha was sitting across from Amane and beside Kagome. Sayo was sitting next to Amane, across from Kagome. To say that there was hostility on the table would be an understatement.

"Inuyasha?" Amane asked breaking the tense silence. He wiped his mouth on a napkin and then continued when Inuyasha shot him a questioning glare. "What do you do for a living?"

The question caught the hanyou by surprise. He knew what the phrase meant. Kagome had mentioned it quiet a few times. But what occupation was he adapt at? Killing? Hunting? Fighting? Hmm… stealing…?

"I uh… I hunt … things." He said vaguely.

"Things? Care to elaborate?"

"I find stuff. Things that well…"

"Inuyasha finds items that have been stolen and such." Kagome decided to build on Inuyasha's story.

"Yes, he is a bounty hunter of sorts." Sayo added in.

"I see." Amane clearly didn't believe them. Bounty hunter? Who did they think they were fooling?

"Where are your parents?" He continued his questions. Inuyasha stopped in between his bites and swallowed without chewing.

"They died. A long time ago."

"I see. What did they do?"

Inuyasha growled. He was hating this human more and more with every passing moment. "My father owned land and my mother was a princess or sorts."

"A princess? And he owned land did you say?"

"Are you deaf old man?" Inuyasha said irritably and then stuffed his mouth with food again. He missed his Ramen.

"I believe I am not. Where did your father own this land?"

"Daddy… his father is well… not alive anymore so it doesn't really matter…" Kagome tried to change the subject. "I love the food today Mom. Did you put anything different in it?"

"Oh yes in fact I…" Sayo took the hint and steered the subject.

"That is all well and good. Do you have any family at all?" Amane went back to the topic. Kagome refrained from slapping her forehead with irritation.

"I have none."

"I see. Who took care of you then?"

"I took care of myself."

"When did you parents die?"

"What is it to you?" Inuyasha had stopped eating and was now glaring at the plate as though it would burst to flames from sheer force of will alone.

"Just wondering. When?"

"I was young."

"How young?"

"A child."

"And you took care of yourself?"

"Yes old man. I did. I took care of myself." He said through gritted teeth.

"I would prefer it if you do not call me old man. I am not that old."

"But you are weak, deaf and mentally challenged. I believe you are old, if not by body then by mind."

Amane's face remained impassive but his eyes took a dangerous glint.

"I do not understand why you feel such hostility towards me Inuyasha. I am just a father trying to give my daughter the best."

"Then you can rest in peace. Your daughter has the best." Kagome snapped her attention to the hanyou. This was the first time he had not undermined himself. On the contrary he had defended his honor. "Let's go Kagome."

Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your fucking business old man." He answered back without turning around.

"It's late Inuyasha. Shouldn't you be going home?"

"I am home." He said before he dragged his mate towards the door.

"He stays here?!" Amane exclaimed as his eyes flashed with pure insane anger. Sayo recoiled in fear. "What kind of a disgraced creature stays at his fiancé's house?"

_What have I done? I knew his coming back would be trouble._ Sayo tried to calm herself and decided to take a stand.

"Inuyasha will move out once he finds a steady job." She picked up the dish and started taking some of the food out into a plate for Sota. It seemed as though she was working but she was trying to keep Amane from seeing her hands shaking. She refused to give him such power over her.

"This is unacceptable." His lips were pulled back and he was sneering in disgust at the very idea. Then his eyes cleared and he turned to her with a newfound rage. "Where is he staying?"

"What do you mean where he is staying?" Sayo kept her voice calm, something she was far from feeling.

Amane clutched the sides of the table so hard that his knuckles turned white. "Where does he sleep?" He hissed out.

His wife ignored the question and continued to move around the kitchen.

"I said where does he sleep?" He got up and grabbed her wrist twisting it so that she yelped in pain. "How many times have I told you that you don't ignore your husband?"

"Amane? Amane, listen to me. Look, Inuyasha is a good boy he'll keep Kagome happy." She hissed through the pain.

He suddenly let her wrist go and she rubbed the sore spot, it was going to leave a bruise.

"Inuyasha is leaving. Now." With the final decisive statement, he left the kitchen slamming the door as an emphasis.

"Oh Inuyasha… I'm so sorry." She wiped the few tears that had escaped her eyes with the back of her sleeve and then moved out of the kitchen to warn the two youngsters.

----------------------------x-------------------------

"That was ridiculous Inuyasha. You could have been more …"

"More what? More civilized? Well guess what, I am a hanyou. I don't do civilized."

"My father is just looking out for me. How would you feel if your daughter got married to a man who had no job and seemingly had no future?"

Inuyasha looked at her as though she had slapped him. "So I have no future, do I?"

Kagome sighed. She rubbed the bridge of her nose trying to find the best possible route to take. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Then explain this stupid, uncivilized hanyou what you meant. 'Coz I am so fucking slow that I couldn't possibly understand your intelligent talk."

"Don't make this difficult for me Inuyasha."

"I am not making it difficult wench. I am trying to understand your father and so far that is proving harder than battling Naraku."

"My father is not Naraku."

"But just as bad."

"Don't talk about my father like that." She yelled at him the loudest she could and Inuyasha smashed his ears against his head against the sound. After she had stopped yelling, his ears didn't perk up again.

In a soft, almost inaudible voice he added, "You didn't yell at him when he called my ears a deformity." Before she could try to fix the damage he added with a rueful smile, "I guess that's because they _are_ a deformity."

"Inuyasha…" She reached for him and he jerked away.

"Yeah, you're right. He just wants the best for his daughter. Who am I to interfere?" He said his eyes turning hard and throwing a guard over his emotions.

"Inuyasha please that's not…"

"Inuyasha!" the hanyou turned away form his mate and looked towards the door. Soon enough the very cause of the problems appeared. "You are leaving this house at once."

"Daddy!" Kagome ran and jumped in between them, placing a hand on each of their chests before Inuyasha took a step back, breaking the physical contact. Kagome ignored the hurt that pierced through her chest at the simple gesture and turned to the problem at hand.

"Dad. Why should Inuyasha leave?"

"He should go back where he came from. I will not disgrace this house by letting a creature such as him live with my daughter and share her bed."

"I'll show you what creature I am you bastard." Inuyasha moved threateningly towards the older man and Kagome planted a firm hand in the middle of his chest effectively stopping him.

"Inuyasha let me handle this." Turning to her father she added, "We have been together for two years dad. He has been a regular visitor here. There is no reason to…"

"Well, now that I am here, things are going to change."

"The only change there is going to be is the change in the symmetry of your body you fucking asshole."

"Inuyasha! Don't insult my father." Then she turned to Amane. "Don't do this Daddy."

"I want the best for you, love. A lot has been going wrong behind me but don't worry. I am here now and I will make everything right again. Starting with this monster."

"Daddy!"

"Amane!" Sayo had appeared in the doorway pulling on Amane's arm and effectively taking him out of the room. She missed how Inuyasha had raised his nose slightly in the air and was sniffing discreetly.

"You're hurt." He stated. Amane and Sayo paused in the doorway.

"What the hell…?" Amane exclaimed. "How can you say she's hurt?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

Amane fisted his hands at his sides. "I am the man of the house and you will answer me!"

"You are not the man of the house. I am." A new voice joined their little session.

"Grandpa!" Kagome exclaimed. Behind Grandpa was a very peeved twelve-year-old boy.

"I am the man of the house and I have taken decisions since the day you left Amane. I say that Inuyasha stays. And he has no need to explain anything to you. And as for you Amane, you are our guest… behave as one. You will sleep in the guestroom tonight." He turned to his daughter. "Sayo, I will need to talk to you."

Sayo, rubbing her wrist absently, left with Grandpa. Sota watched his mother leave and then shot the intruder a very poisoned look. No on got away with hurting his mother and then insulting his hero. So this was their guest eh? Guess he'll have to make sure he had a very unpleasant stay. Throwing him another dirty look that went unnoticed by the father, he left for his room.

Amane sneered at Inuyasha once more before leaving too.

Kagome came to Inuyasha and placed one hand softly on his chest, right where she had planted it firmly twice to restrain him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." He didn't turn to look at her. With one clawed hand, he gently removed her hand from his chest and turned towards the window.

"I need to be alone. Don't wait up." And he was gone in a flash. Kagome bit back tears as she looked at the open window, the curtains blowing in the wind as though silently reminding her of the damage that had been done that night.

* * *

A/N: I am trying to fix my dialogues. I have a tendency to write bad dialogue scenes and this story is more or less told while talking to someone else… don't know what I was thinking to write something that doesn't come naturally to me but oh well! Let me know if there is something that is lacking in the dialogue… are they too vague? Too sudden? Too shifty? Anything that looks out of place.

PLEASE let me know if the characters are OOC. I try not to make them OOC but sometimes it just happens.

Hope this chapter does not disappoint anyone.

Until next time.


	3. Family Feud

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: Sorry for the delay but been really busy. See ya!

Chapter 3: Family Feud

_Who does he think I am? I can't believe he treated me like a common guest and ordered me in front of that… that thing._

Amane retreated into the guest room, feeling angry enough to tear apart a mountain if he got a chance to. But more necessarily he felt angry enough to tear apart a certain silver haired, dog-eared teenage boy.

_Of all the people that Kagome could have, she chose _him. _It is clear just how much this household has degraded behind my back._

Amane sat on the bed, not noticing the bedroom door swing open behind him.

"I don't appreciate you talking to Big Brother like that."

The dark haired man swung around to find a figure silhouetted against the light from the hallway.

"Your _Big Brother _is not good enough for your sister. I would have thought that family would come foremost in your priority list."

The figure entered the room and switched the light on with one hand, watching the man on the bed get illuminated with pale light.

"Grandpa told me you are my father… is that true?"

Amane regarded the twelve year old in front of him. His son had certainly grown to be a handsome young man. His dark bangs hung loosely over his dark brown eyes and he held his body in a casual stance yet it spoke of hidden strength.

Clad in a blue t-shirt and black denim jeans, he looked every bit as a normal teenage boy but the anger currently raging in his eyes spoke otherwise.

"It is true. I am your father."

"Then where have you been for the past twelve years?" He moved silently towards the bed but stayed far from the older man. He had shoved his hands into his pockets as though restraining them from doing something that would have less than desirable consequences.

"Things have been difficult…"

"Difficult?" Souta nearly screamed at him. "You think you have had it difficult?" He stopped as a scowl that looked strangely like what the silver haired menace sported so often graced his young features. "Were you the one who had to run from place to place to find a job to support two young children? Did you give up your share of the food so that your father and your children could have their fill? Did you work day and night so that your children could have a decent education? Did you stay up all night when they were sick?"

"Souta…I know you are angry but I had my own problems… I know I made mistakes but I am here to try and make it all better again."

"Better? You know what… I think the biggest mistake you have made yet was to come back here. And an even bigger mistake was thinking that I would allow you to be a father to me. It is too late for that. If you want a son, grab a girl from the street and do a 'Miroku'."

With that he turned around and left the room, heading straight into his own and locking his door for good measure.

_Miroku? What does Miroku mean? _Amane shrugged as he looked around the room. _I am no guest and I refuse to be treated as one._

He went to his wife's bedroom but stopped as he heard the old man's voice filter through the closed door.

"I thought that I could trust you not to make the same mistake you made years ago, Sayo. He's been here for one day and already the house is falling apart."

"I just… I couldn't say no."

_Sayo, Sayo… such an innocent woman, even after all these years…_

"That is your biggest weakness my dear. You know what is not good for you yet you… I am sorry my dearest daughter. I do not wish to accuse you, but this concerns the whole family, I cannot allow Amane to stay in this house a moment longer."

_We'll see old man._ Amane thought as he returned to the guest bedroom. _We'll see._

--------------x----------------

Kagome sighed for the hundredth time that night. It had been two hours… _two_ hours since the confrontation with her father and Inuyasha's escape.

She sighed again, watching her breath mist in front of her. She had left the window open for him. Somehow she couldn't bring herself to close the window, finding the act a little to symbolic for her liking and had instead decided to sit in her bed waiting for him to come.

"It's just a little cold… not too cold. Not that I haven't endured worse in the feudal era." Her breath glowed in front of her as she shivered. "Oh Inuyasha… Come home quick."

_'Don't wait up.'_

"It's not like I'll be able to sleep. Idiot…" She said fondly. That is what she loved about him. He was so strong, so powerful and yet so… young and innocent. The smallest things made him happy and the silliest things hurt him.

She put a hand on her belly, stroking the slight swell on her stomach. She now had a piece of him, inside her. The thought made her all fuzzy and warm from the inside and she felt complete. Her father disappeared, the jewel disappeared, all the problems they had had to face to come so far into their relationship all vanished.

_Should I go after him? Best guess is that he's probably gone back to feudal era to clear his mind…_

She moved further up against the wall, wrapping her hands around her knees to keep them warm and watching the curtains flutter against the open window.

As she watched the pale pink curtains blow hypnotically in the wind, she thought she saw a flash of silver amidst the silk.

"Idiot." A warm chuckle followed the soft remark. "You'll catch a cold like this."

"I have you to warm me up, don't I?" She watched as he reached for the window, clicking it shut. His hair glowed pale silver in the moonlight filtering through the window and the now stationary curtains,making him look like a god.

"I told you not to stay up." He stayed at the window, looking outside at something. His golden eyes glowing in the dark.

"You know I wouldn't be able to sleep without you." She unwrapped her arms from her knees and held them out to him. He turned towards her, his golden eyes shimmering with held emotion. Slowly, he climbed on top of the bed and entered her welcoming embrace. Resting his head on her breast, she held him letting his presence comfort her.

She felt his hands snake around her waist and he pulled himself closer to her. She moved her hands from around his shoulders to rub his ears that flicked away from her touch. She stubbornly followed the soft appendages.

Inuyasha sighed and gave up trying to save his ears from her touch and stayed still. Her hands traced small circles in the soft fur on his ears and his felt mesmerized by her touch. She scratched the base of one of his ear and he resisted the urge to stretch out on the bed and start purring. He found it disturbing that her rubbing his ears elicited feline behavior from him.

Kagome noticed his eyes drooping shut and she removed her hands from his ears. He growled suddenly and pushed his head into her hands again and she giggled, resuming her ministrations to his ears.

Inuyasha felt her trace the outline of one ear with the tip of one finger and his body shivered violently in response. His every nerve became alive with a myriad of sensations, each one more powerful than the previous one.

_Oh Kagome. Do you even know what you do to me?_ He thought as his back arched without his consent and he came face to face with the object of his desire.

Her hands fell away form his ears as his mouth covered hers, instead tangling themselves into his hair and pulling him in, deepening the kiss. His hands tightened around her waist as though he was afraid of letting go and he bit her lower lip lightly, nudging her mouth open with his warm tongue.

He gasped as she opened her mouth and his tongue was bathed in hot wet heat. He greedily tasted her, her tongue caressing his. He slipped his hand under her pajama shirt, his flesh suddenly hungry for hers.

Kagome inhaled sharply as she felt his hot palms on her back, leaving a trail of fire everywhere they touched. Pulling hertowards himhe laid her down, supporting her back with his hands. He gazed into her dark eyes, inhaling her intoxicating scent that was spiked with arousal. He grinned when he felt her hands trying to remove his shirt and not succeeding since his hands were trapped under her.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Patience mate."

His breath on her ear only aggravated her condition and she hissed, "Not tonight." With that she pulled him down into a feverish kiss, sucking and biting on his lips.

"Kagome…" He sighed as he let her pull him into another kiss. Pulling away for a second, he pulled his shirt off as Kagome struggled out of her own. Her skin broke out in goosebumps as it came in contact with the cold night air but she hardly noticed the chill of the room.

His mouth fell onto one of her breasts; sucking and nipping on the dark nipple making Kagome moan and arch her back desperately seeking more contact between their bodies.

One smooth move, and he had removed her pajama bottoms and underwear together, leaving her open and exposed in front of him.

"Beautiful…" He whispered before he trailed kisses on her jaw, making his way to her neck and then nipped at her collarbone.

Kagome was finding it hard to breathe. Each breath seemed taxing on her and she held her breath when he dipped his tongue into her belly button.

Inuyasha slipped out of his pants, and placed himself between Kagome's legs, wrapping his hands around her fragile body and holding her tight against himself.

Kagome moaned when she felt his hard member against her thigh and she arched her back trying to get as close to him as possible.

He thrust his hips against her thigh, craving the sweet friction yet at the same time not wanting that moment to be over too soon. He looked down at her flushed face, her eyes half lidded and her lips parted slightly, chest heaving.

He watched one of her hands slide down towards her abdomen and then further down. He hissed when he felt her grasp him. Frozen in place at the knowledge that she was touching him, he nearly came when she moved her hand, shyly at first but growing in force and confidence as his reactions encouraged her.

He threw his head back trying not to tumble off the edge yet as the darkness around him dissipated into blinding white light with every thrust of her hand.

He thrust his hips into her hand and moaned suddenly unable to hold back anymore as he came into his mate's hand, his hot seed spilling onto his mate's torso. Breathing heavily he looked at her with half open eyes, the usual golden clouded with lust and love.

He leaned forward, running his fingers through her hair and then kissing her, letting her know just how much she meant to him and how much he needed her. He kissed the outline of her mouth placing a few soft ones on the lips themselves occasionally and then proceeded to lightly suck on the possession mark that he had given her on the first night they had been together.

Like a man possessed he rubbed himself against her, her moans encouraging him to no limits as the couple writhed against each other in a mass of arms and legs, sweat and skin. His silver bangs clung to his forehead in sweaty circles, the long strands of his hair plastered to his tanned body.

With one swift movement, he entered her. Kagome's grip on his shoulder tightened momentarily in painful pleasure.

Thrusting into her, breathing became a task. Kagome's grip on his shoulders continued to tighten as she felt the pleasure mount. With a hoarse cry she came, the walls of her passage clamping down on her mate as he gave in almost simultaneously.

Breathing heavily, the two lay for a few moments enjoying the feel of each other's naked body against them.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, her voice breathy almost inaudible. Inuyasha's ears swiveled around to center on her and he tightened his arms around her to encourage her to continue.

"Where did you go?"

"I went back… I ran to clear my mind." He answered quietly. She cupped his face with her hands and then leaned forward to place a short kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry… but it's just that he's my father… I haven't seen him for the longest time and now, I just… I can't…" She trailed off unable to explain herself further, but wanting to explain her behavior at the same time. She was torn. She had loved her father for all the years he was gone… and yet she loved Inuyasha just as much… maybe even more.

"Shh." Inuyasha shushed her softly. "I won't say that I understand, but I trust you Kagome. You won't leave me, right?"

"Idiot. Of course not, I'll die first."

Inuyasha grinned, his fangs peeking out from under his full lips.

He lent in for another kiss when Kagome's stomach rumbled loudly. He remembered how he had pulled her away from dinner and she obviously had not had her fill. And then there was his pup growing inside her… she needed her nourishment.

"Hungry?" He asked instead. Kagome's blush answered his question and he reluctantly untangled himself from the mass of limbs and bodies that they had become feeling unsettlingly cold without her warm body pressed against him. He gave her a crooked grin and said, "I'll get you something to eat okay? Don't move."

Then he covered her up with the pink covers so that she won't be cold and pulled a pair of gray sweat-pants from the closet and put them on, not bothering with a shirt. It's not like anyone would be up at this time of the night anyway.

He leapt down the stairs, bending his knees a little when he landed soundlessly on the hardwood floor at the bottom to absorb the shock of the landing and made his way to the kitchen, surprised to find the lights already on.

"I see that I am not the only one awake at this hour of the night." Came a smooth, deep voice from the dining table. Inuyasha didn't have to look at the man to know who it was. That sarcastic voice could only belong to one man.

He made his way to the fridge, peering into it to see what he could give Kagome that would have more nutritional value than ramen.

"Those things cost money you know."

He continued to ignore the older man's presence and reached into the 'cold box' and pulled out some leftover dinner.

"It is a cold night, why don't you have your shirt on? _Inuyasha?_"

He took a plate from the adjacent cupboard and started taking food out from the containers.

"It _is _a cold night. But I dare say that some of us might be feeling quite hot. Don't you agree?"

He pushed the plate into the microwave, all but slamming the door closed and then punching the numbers to heat the food. His lips pursed into a thin line, he watched the food being warmed through the glass doors of the microwave with rapt attention to stop himself from punching someone's lights out.

"I still don't believe that your ears are a mutation you know. Maybe you could try and convince me once again… it would be most helpful."

The older man swirled a finger aimlessly in what smelled strongly like coffee. Inuyasha remembered the time when he had asked for some and Kagome had told him he wouldn't be able to sleep if he had any.

"Why are you having coffee if you are having trouble sleeping?" Inuyasha said, carefully keeping his tone neutral.

The man shrugged.

"How did you meet my daughter, _Inuyasha_?" He asked instead.

"She found me, and she helped me out. I protected her after that, and things just progressed from there…." It was close to the truth, but a very heavily edited truth.

"Vague, I see. Tell me Inuyasha, what did you protect her from?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to tell him about demons and such but realized that the man would probably not take it too well.

"Anything that would hurt her."

"I see… and what would you do if I told you that you are hurting her?"

"I would tell you that I know it is not true and go back to my mate." He said decisively while watching the numbers blinking on the microwave decrease steadily.

"You have a very high opinion of yourself. Are you sure that is a good thing?"

"I trust Kagome, she told me that I am the best thing that ever happened to her… and I believe her."

"She is a child. When she was five and I bought her a tricycle, she thought that was the best thing that happened to her, but eventually she grew out of it. Don't you worry that maybe she would grow out of you too?"

Inuyasha fisted his hands so tightly that his nails punctured holes into his palm and tiny beads of blood started to emerge.

"You have no fucking idea what you are talking about old man." Inuyasha ground out through gritted teeth and glared at the microwave as though willing the numbers to go down faster.

"Oh but I do. Did you know that I am a psychology major? Of course not."

_Psychology major? What the fuck is that?_ Inuyasha however knew better than to ask that.

"Tell me Inuyasha, where did you live before my daughter took you in?"

"The world is a large place, old man. I had plenty of places to live."

"I see. And who took care of you?"

"Look, I took care of myself. Damn it, I grew up fending for myself and I am more than capable of taking care of Kagome. I have been for the past two years all right?"

"So all you really possess are street smarts. I see. That will not help you in this dog eat dog world you know."

Inuyasha flinched involuntarily at the dog reference.

"Tell me, did you study?"

"I can read and write." He told him with a hint of pride and was disappointed when the man clicked his tongue in an offhand manner.

"Is that all? I believe that would make Kagome a lot more educated than you then? What a shame… do you have no pride?"

Inuyasha tried to not look too relieved when the counter finally beeped and he pulled out Kagome's now steaming food. He turned to leave the god forsaken kitchen.

"Sleep tight old man." Then stopping at the doorway he glanced back at him, "And I sincerely hope you don't wake up next morning."

With that he gracefully exited the room leaving a smirking middle-aged man sitting on a chair drinking his coffee at two at night.

-----------------------

A/N: Sorry no review responses, i hope this wouldn't discourage you from reviewing. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know its late again but i have been trying really hard to get some writing time and things kept getting in the way and then when i finally did get to writing i got writer's block so i deleted it and rewrote it again. Very annoying really. Then these new story ideas started popping in my head and i couldn't focus... well u get the picture right?

Well here's the next installment, i hope ur not too mad at me!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Fighting Fire**

"Don't throw it so hard!"

"Keh! You are too weak if you can't catch a ball this slow."

"You're too strong, you're going to break a few bones of mine!"

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and believe me kid … a few broken bones don't kill you."

"They do if the broken rib punctures your heart or something like that."

"That 'school' teaches you too much nonsense. I have broken my ribs more times than I can remember and I am still alive aren't I?"

"But you _did _die once… didn't you?"

Inuyasha stopped mid swing. He and Souta had been playing catch for the past hour and the younger boy had just one complaint – Inuyasha threw too hard. Souta was almost never able to catch the ball… except if you count the time it hit him squarely in the chest. Souta liked to count that as a score.

"That was a long time ago kid… It's over." Inuyasha said with a sigh. He didn't like to think of those days. It brought back painful memories. He hadn't known that the venom of the serpent demons had the ability to slow his healing process down immensely and then destroy his veins and arteries… it led to him bleeding to death. Internally.

"But we wouldn't want something like that happening again… Sis almost ki…" Souta stopped suddenly, slapping both hands onto his mouth but the damage had been done.

"She almost what?" Inuyasha dropped the ball in his hand and taking long purposeful strides walked towards Souta on the other side of the shrine grounds. His stride made Souta feel like a kid about to get reprimanded.

"She almost what Souta? She did WHAT?" He asked forcefully, his eyes bright with fury and something else… something sadder…

Souta mumbled something along the lines of 'nothing' but it only got the half demon angrier.

"WHAT DID SHE DO SOUTA?" Souta cringed at the volume but didn't fail to notice the slight quiver in the voice that had appeared all of a sudden. Souta knew then, Inuyasha was not angry… he was scared.

"Why do you want to know? It's over remember? Why do you want to know?" Souta asked instead.

Inuyasha looked taken back. He looked down at the ground wondering that himself. But he had to know dammit! It was _his_ mate they were talking about… _his _mate.

"What did she do Souta?" He asked the kid softly. His calm voice betrayed his inner turmoil. The calm voice disguised the feeling of sudden nausea that had threatened to overtake him the minute those words had escaped Souta.

"I think she better tell you that… It's not my place." Souta answered instead. Inuyasha looked at the young boy… no more than twelve and yet he had the eyes of an adult. Souta was not given enough credit for things that happened in the shrine. He was always the little brother… but the little brother had grown up and was much too adult to tell on his sister.

Inuyasha sighed and then turned to go into the house.

"Where're you going?" Souta asked following his brother-in-law.

"To find Kagome… what else? I need to ask her about…"

"Now? Can't you wait for a while, maybe think about it or something…?" If Kagome found out that Souta had let it slip, she would kill him and then bury him.

"What's there to think about? I know she did something, but I don't know what… so I'll ask."

Before any of them could get inside though, an ear-splitting scream rang through the house and Inuyasha ran to the source of the commotion. One very peeved Amane stepped out of the shower with very white hair. Inuyasha stared. Kagome ran into the room and then stood stock still with eyes wide open. Sayo resisted the urge to giggle at her husband's expense and Souta started tiptoeing out of the room.

Sayo put on a face of fake anger and turned to her youngest child.

"Souta!"

Souta cringed.

"Explain to me and your father why you did what you did."

Souta turned around slowly taking his time to walk to the centre of the room.

"I put bleach in his shampoo." He said with such confidence that everyone in the room was stunned. It was almost like he didn't expect to be punished.

Amane tightened the towel around his waist and moved towards Souta with the clear intention of hurting the kid.

Inuyasha on the contrary grabbed the boy with the back of his t-shirt and flung him behind himself, standing in front of the infuriated father. The half demon crossed his arms, and straightened his back looking every bit as menacing as he intended to look.

"Get out of the way you bastard." Kagome bit her bottom lip, silently praying that this would not escalate into another fight. So far they had had a fairly peaceful week. Even though the peace had been forced and Inuyasha and her father had managed to avoid each other as much as humanly possible… or demonly possible…you get the idea right?

"Or you'll do what?" Inuyasha smirked at him; deliberately exposing his fangs to further intimidate the older man.

"This is between me and my son and I would advise you to step away from this. It has nothing to do with you and my son needs to be disciplined."

"I am not your son!" Souta yelled out from behind Inuyasha, "And I am not a small kid who needs to be disciplined. I know exactly what I did and why I did it and I am not sorry. No matter what you say, it won't change my mind."

"Maybe a little spanking would change your mind then, eh boy?" Amane said, his eyes narrowed and bright with rage.

"Touch the boy and I will remove your hand. And just so you know, I don't _ever_ make false threats."

"Why are _you_ coming to the kid's aid? I am the father here, I am fully capable of attending to problems concerning my child." Amane said through gritted teeth, his blood boiling in anger and hands itching to land a few punches on both his daughter's fiancé and his son.

"Unfortunately, you son tends to call me his 'big brother' and I intend to make sure I protect him as a big brother should." Inuyasha countered, remembering the days when he had hoped that maybe, just maybe Sesshoumarou would come for him and protect him as a child. But he never did come. And he had taken a vow that he would protect his little brother or his child if he ever did have one.

Amane's patience snapped and he curled his hands into fists and spoke in a low menacing voice.

"I need to talk to my son. Move. NOW!"

"Or what? You'll fight me?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Believe me boy, you don't want that. I have fought men much larger and stronger than you. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"First rule of combat is never to underestimate your opponent, _Dad_. So I would advise you not to assume my weakness before you even fight with me."

"You're on boy!"

"Hah! I have been waiting for this day when I finally get a chance to…"

"Inuyasha! Don't!" Kagome yelled coming in between the two enraged men. Souta stopped in mid cheer and looked guiltily at his sister when she shot him a look.

"Why not? He challenged me. I accept." Inuyasha said.

"Dad don't. Please? I don't want you both to fight."

Sayo decided that enough is enough and let them know so.

"I want you both to stop fighting this instant, it's time for lunch anyway." Sayo said exasperatedly.

Kagome sighed with relief while Inuyasha and Amane exchanged one brief glare and turned to go to the kitchen.

Then she turned to Souta.

"Why did you do that?" She glared at him, her voice strong and angry.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to see Inuyasha fight. He's so cool and strong and he could've kicked Amane's butt any day!" He said excitedly.

"I am not talking about the cheering Souta. You shouldn't have put bleach in Dad's shampoo. And don't call dad by his name, it's rude and disrespectful."

"Of course it is, what else is it going to be when I don't respect him in the first place?"

"Souta!"

"Don't tell me you want to defend him! This is the first time I have ever seen him! What kind of a father is he? I didn't even know he existed before last week."

"Of course he existed! How else would you have been born?"

"There's a difference Sis. There is a huge difference. Inuyasha is more of a dad to me than Amane will ever be. Amane is just the man who fathered me. Inuyasha is 'the dad'. Get it?"

Kagome was dumb struck. She didn't know Inuyasha played such an important role in her little brother's life.

"You tell me Sis. Was Amane the one who saved you and me from the Noh mask? Was Amane the one who cured your cold? Was Amane the one who nearly got himself killed countless times to save you? Or was it Amane who was playing catch with me this morning? No! It was Inuyasha! I can't believe you'd take that creeps side instead of your own fiancé's."

Souta sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Kagome was shocked. Souta had really thought hard about all of this and it made her feel slightly guilty that she had failed to see this earlier and it had taken her little brother to explain it to her.

"Whatever. I am hungry. I'll see you in the kitchen Sis." With that he returned to the kitchen. Kagome instead decided she needed to sit down for a bit first.

…………………….

Kagome peeked into the living room. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch, his back to her, hunched over the newspaper. She was surprised. Inuyasha was not fond of reading, specially modern papers because they didn't make too much sense to him and it frustrated him.

"Inuyasha?" She called out softly. His head snapped up at the sound of her voice and he tried to hide the fact that he had been reading by throwing the paper under the couch in one fluid motion.

"Kagome! What are you doing here?" He asked her giving her a big smile. Now she knew he was up to something. He never, ever smiled like that unless he had something to hide.

"What are you reading?"

"Uh… nothing. You know I don't like reading."

"You were reading the newspaper just now. Don't try to hide it I saw you." She grinned at him and he sighed, giving up. He pulled the paper out from under the couch and she looked at the page that he was looking at.

It was the classifieds.

"You're looking for a job?" She said, surprised… confused… and generally shocked.

"Yeah well how do you expect me to take care of you and my pup without a job?" He snapped. "And I _am _responsible. I am responsible for you and my baby and I will be a responsible father and mate. Don't look at me like that!" He snapped again when he caught Kagome giving him a look.

"I am just surprised Inuyasha. I didn't mean nothing by it."

"I'm sure you didn't. Is it such a surprise that I want to do something for my family?"

"That's not what I said and you know it. I _am _surprised but not because I didn't expect it from you but because… I … I don't know! I am just surprised but not in a bad way alright?"

"Yeah right." He huffed, his ears plastered against his scalp, defence evident in his posture.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She went and sat down beside him. "I didn't mean it that way." Ghosting her fingers over his she managed to make him crack a smile. "So… watcha find?"

"I don't know… I don't even understand half the jobs they have on there… What the hell is a telemarketer?"

Kagome laughed. "Don't do that job! I can imagine you on the phone! 'You better take this plan or I'll rip your guts out and put them in a bowl!'" She said imitating his voice by deepening her own and it ended up coming as a sort of deep lazy drawl.

"Oi! I don't sound like that!" Inuyasha said, torn between laughing at her impression of him and feeling defensive.

"You so do! And what was the other one? You always talked about shoving the tetsusaiga in umm… a lot of unmentionables."

"Hey! It's a scare tactic. You scare your opponent and half the battle is already won."

"Says you Inuyasha." She said getting up and placing a soft kiss on his right ear as she turned around to leave the room.

"Kagome?" He asked. Not turning around to look at her. "Souta and me were throwing ball outside this morning and… Souta said something … that well… I wanted to talk to you about something."

Kagome frowned. It was rare Inuyasha sounded so serious. She sat down next to him and encouraged him to talk to her.

"He said that… you did something when… I kind of died." At Kagome's widening of her eyes he knew she knew what he was talking about. "What did you do Kagome?"

"It's not important. Look, it was a crazy time and Everything was messed up. Nothing went like it was supposed. You were not supposed to die. Everything kind of went downhill from there. You don't have to worry about it, okay? Point is everyone is all right and well… nothing happened all right?"

"You're not making any sense! One minute you tell me everything went wrong and then you say nothing happened?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then tell me what you meant! Tell me what happened! I believe I have a right to know!"

"Can we please not talk about this Inuyasha?" She asked him softly. Feeling left out, Inuyasha nodded slightly and Kagome left the living room.

Going back to the classifieds section, he ran his eyes over the ads again. There was an opening for a firefighter. Interesting … fighting fire… well as long as there was fighting, he might as well apply.

* * *

A/N: The story will start picking up from here and it will not seem so pointless. If you have any story suggestions let me know. I dont promise to incorporate them all but if i really like one i'll be able to steer the story in any direction i want from this point. 

I don't really know if fire departments put ads in the paper but in this story they do...

Now for the review responses:

**Ashiki: **Sorry! I will complete this story but the updates will be slow in coming. Again i apologize.

**Beny: **LOL. Sure... maybe.

**KagomeLoveMoonInuyasha: **Thanx! Hope you enjoy this installment!

**Zarbok: **Thank you!

**Jinx: **Sorry for the delay!

**Natzombie: **Thanx!

**Whimzy007: **Everything will be explained later in the story. Amane has a very good reason to be hostile to Inuyasha. But you'll all have to wait for it. As for Amane being manipulative... i think he kows what everyone's weakness is and tries to exploit it but for that he has to push all buttons to find which one hurts right? So far he's been doing that.

**Arienishi: **I hope that answers your question.

**Kagomesdance: **Hehe... can't help being lazy! Part of my personality! Hope this chapter was up to par.

**Alex: **Thanx so much for the review. Hope you like this chapter too.

**Iverness: **Thanx!

**Drake Clawfang: **Hmm... I don't know yet...

Until Next time!

P.S. Oh and REVIEW!


End file.
